bashful girl
by charmaine.regencia.7
Summary: when erza saves a boy in the depth of need and who become in love because of his prediction, with her even follow her to the guild to stop this she has to pretend to have a boyfriend and date to stop him from stalking...to be her boyfriend Gray Fullbuster Gray x Erza GrayZa Please more reviews and i accept all kinds of reviews Thanks..


**Author's Note: This is an Gray x Erza one-shot**

**credits/courtesy will go to an episode of the anime sket dance**

**this is when bossun and himeko pretend to date because of a guy that likes himeko**

**i just happen to write this because i think it's cute...**

**P.S: i also add something to add up a little**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

One day there was a boy chasing by a guy for god knows what.

"help! help!" said the boy

"hah, your helpless now i will torture you to death prepare to be send to hell." said the guy preparing to punch the latter

as he prepare to attack a glimpse of red can be seen and in a flash of light the guy can be seen in the floor aching.

"does anyone teach you that every person dont have the power to deceive and god has the power only by himself?" said the red-haired person glaring daggers to the guy

"but but- he steal my girlfriend away praising 'she is now mine'" said the latter

"i only said that because my prediction says it." the boy said

"so now never gonna do that or you will see the real hell is." said the red-headed

"HAI! MADAM!" he said as quick as possible

"oi are you alright? i was in a cafe when i hear you screaming" she said

"ah yes thanks for the help and ohhh~" the boy said as he eyed her, she was the girl he was waiting for

_'red haired young lady, and holding an object in here oh she is in my prediction'_ he said to himself

"so farewell i'll be going now" she said

"oh wait hey what's your name?" he said

"erza, erza scarlet from fairy tail" she said cheerfully

"oh so umm erza scarlet i'm daimon grunt nice to meet you and i like you!" daimon said so straight forward

"EH?" all she can manage to say

"i really like you and can we go on a date?" he said

"huh? why are you so straight forward? and we aren't even friends asking me like that?" erza said as she is hypervelenting

"and it's so early" she said while blushing

"but erza i love you" he said

"ehh? the hell?" blushing madly to his comment

"erza"

"oh i have to go bye-" she said while running

as she was running he saw a glimpse of a mark in her left arm '_she said she's from a guild called fairy tail' _he said to himself

" i have to go in that guild" he said

.

.

.

.

"oh god what is that? what happened is it a confession?" erza said while running off

* * *

***Next Day at the guild***

"urgggghhhh" erza said while massaging her temples while remembering yesterday _'what wrong with him anyway?'_

"erza are you feeling alright" ask mira while taking orders

"yeah mira i'm fine" she said

"what happened to you" mira ask

"nothing" she said

mira is feeling weird about erza she has a bad feeling about it

meanwhile as they talk the door flang open and revealed a familiar face to erza

it's no other than daimon

"what is he doing in here?" she said to herself but mira heard it

"you now him?" she said

"huh?"

"guys we have a newcomer his name is daimon grunt and he will be part of fairy tail now" said the master

"what?" said erza loudly

"but why?"

"oh there you are my darling erza!" said daimon cheerfully chasing the girl

"no! dont go near me, get away from me!" she said running away from him

"but why erza-_chan_" he said while empasizing the word CHAN.

"NANI!" heard all over the guild

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TIMESKIP***

"dont go following me!" erza said to the guy who keep following her on the guild, he follow her in the bar, cafeteria, on missions and even following her in fairy hills.

"give me one good reason why not to follow you." he said with all his might to the titania

this is one weakness of the titania so she cannot torture her in hell

"one good reason" she said while blusing madly

"uh-huh and if you give me a good reason i will stop stalk you and will stop asking you in dates" he said

"i decline you asking because i have a boyfriend" erza said while hiding her face because its as red as a tomato

"what? but they said that you have no boyfriend" he said really confused

"it's because we become together yesterday only and few are the only know" she said _'why the hell is having a boyfriend solve my problems?' _she said to herself

"and who is this guy" he ask

and in this comment erza froze on how to answer the question _'oh god i have to answer this or this freak wont stop me'_ she said flustered

"uh its the boy from our team, 'team natsu' exactly and his an ice mage his name is Gra-gray Fu-Fullbuster." and yes she said it with all her might

"oh that bastard" daimon said while cursing the young man on his head for stealing her love of my life

"sure?"

"ye-yess" she said

"to be sure you two have to date for sure" he said _'in this i can tell that she's lying'_ he said to himself

"a date?"

"uh-huh"

"oh-okay"

"psst i got a plan i will spy them to see if they're dating or not" he said to himself

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile**

"i really need your help guys" erza said to the girls she's talking to

"oh a date with gray how amazing" mira said the barmaid in the guild

"yeah i dont know that you have feelings with gray?" lucy said the other girl on 'team natsu'

"guys i said that this is only fake to show that daimon guy" erza said calmly

"oh right it's because we all want to see you two dating" they said cheesy

"kinda dating" erza said to correct what they said

"but it's also dating duh?" lucy said

"all you know is dating lucy" erza said glancing a glare to the blonde

"sorry erza"

"so it's a deal then?" she said

"deal!" they said

***at the guild***

"gray i have something to tell you" with all that said from the titania the guy froze in his seat on why erza says

"ah okay"

"lets talk somewhere private"

"..."

with this that their alone erza quickly flustered and to hide her blush she quicken her pace

"oi wait for me" gray said while catching up to her

"so, what are you saying?"

"ah with that do you want to have some tea?" she said

"su-sure"

_'ahhhhh urghhh how will i gonna start the asking now?'_

_'oh i know i will ask him that its friday and ask him if he's free tomorrow and ask him to go to movies'_

_'but what if he decline my question? what if he will not go with me? uurrgh its his fault that daimon guy'_

"so today is friday huh?" she said _'keep your cool erza keep it'_

"uh yeah?"

"and the next day is saturday?"

"oh-huh"

"oh okay"

_'what is erza doing? its freaking me our and she's muttering something i wonder what?'_

"are you, are you casting a curse on me?" he said thinking confused

"what? i'm not casting a curse i'm just saying if your free this saturday" she said panickly

"oh that a relief and yeah i'm free this saturday" he said coolly

_'yes one more to go and i'm done'_ she said to herself

"oh because i happen to have an extra ticket so would you like to come?"

"let me text lucy and natsu so they can come too"

"huh? but i have one extra ticket and-"

before she can say that a text came from gray's cellphone and rea this:

_"oh we would love to but me and natsu are in a mission to pay my rent and i'm sorry to dissapoint you but we cant go i'm very sorry next time we will catch up to you guys... so have fun"_ the text said

"huh? thats a bomer!" said gray pouting cutely

_'phew its a close one your awesome luy with a text like that' _

_'but wait were so close together~'_

by erza see that their so close together she moved away a little and a little bit flustered

"so we shall see each other in saturday then?" he said

"yes in the intersection 11:00 am because the movie starts in 11:15" she said

"cool so bye erza"

"bye see you gray"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Saturday***

"were can he be?" erza said in the intersection. "oh well i'm advance"

at this she saw a glimpse of raven hair running toward her

"erza! *cough* *pants* i'm sorry if i'm late" he said

"oh it's okay i'm a little bit advance though"

"so lets get to the movie so we can find seats" he said

"okay"

with that they start to walk but until erza noticed that they had the same shirt on. _'i can't believe this we have the same shirt i completely forgot that gray always love to have a jacket or any thing in his top before he can throw them away, maybe they thought that we are a couple bye having the same shirt! no,no,no,no erza stop just relax'_

__so with erza noticing it their moment become an extremely awkward moment for them two meanwhile three people are randomly stalking the two bye staying in the bushes

"so daimon the two of them is exactly dating" lucy said to the guy

"huh? are they dating? because i only see to best friends hanging around not the lovey dovey class and they should be stay close to each other" he said correctly stated the obvious state

_'we know that but we can't understand that why you are so familiar with this?'_ lucy said to herself with the 'why-are-you-so-in-to-that look'

"mira" lucy whispered so that daimon wont hear it

"i got it" she said

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Mira's awesome devices**

"so today we will have a devices which you will time something in your phone and automatically transfer the details to the tiny earphone that is connected to a person's ear" she said describing what her device is "and i call it the smooth transfer device"

"so this is how it works" she said while typing something on her phone and with that erza can hear her voice

"erza"

"oh what mira"

"stay close together"

"what?"

_'i have to do this because there watching us right now'_

she carefully walk closer to gray and did not noticed it

* * *

"hahahahahah and i cant believe that the ending is so unreal!" says gray while eating his lunch in some sort of restaurant. laughing with erza bluh bluh telling stories what happen earlier to him and this make erza feel comfortable even they have eyes watching on them

"yeah thats so hilarious of an ending of 'india and jaws'" she said continue laughing with him (A/N: the parody of indiana and jones XD)

"haha i know right!" he said eating his pasta "and oh i have lots of fun erza thanks alot"

"oh it's okay no biggie" she said while hiding her blush

"um why are you red?"

"am i? i'm sorry"

"no it's okay"

***meanwhile***

"so do you now considered in your world that they are dating?" ask lucy bearing with her frustration on the guy

"no until now no i can see friends only not the girlfriendey and boyfriendey thingy all the way and they not even say things like "hey say ahh" and "thanks for the food and i love you"

"mira" she whispered

"hohoho this is tiring geh right away" she said turning to her phone while writing

"hey erza yo!"

"what?"

"you have to say ahh to him and give him food"

"what?" while blushing

"gahh okay"

.

.

.

.

.

"um gra-gray"

"yes erza"

taking spoonful of food she said, " please say ahhh" forcing a smile and hinding her face with her bangs all flustered

"umm okay" and he accept it oh god

"whoa so yummy!"

"really?"

"yeah thanks and i'm surprised in your attack"

"my attack ah this?" showing a spoonful of food in his face " say ahh again"

and that he completely accept it he's okay with it and keep it that way they keep saying "ahh" to each other and taking foods in their mouths, they love it

dating: 1 not-dating: 0

"even erza keep saying its a fake date she's enjoying it" says mira to lucy

"yeah it all says to her face

her face bearing a huge smile who can see the happy ending

* * *

as they go out of the restaurant erza keeps bragging that they go shopping but boy, guys hates shopping because they use as the lifter of the bags

"oh come on gray lets go shopping"

"no you have me to accompany you and that sucks"

"such a meanie! but gray only this time lets go shopping" she said giving him a smile that will go you in a different dimension

"oh alright but today only you got me" he said laughing

"yey! thanks gray"

***at the mall***

while walking gray become the bag lifter maybe a dozen of bags? but they stop when they saw familiar faces in front of them

"oh gray, erza nice to meet you...in this...place" said lissana accompanied by cana

"yeah its weird that you guys we met inside of a mall and why the two of you?" said cana lots of question

"ah this it's because erza ask me to go see a movie so i say yes and yeah" says gray

"oh so you two go on a date?" they said in unison

"what? no we just saw a movie guys" says erza shooting an i-will-explain-later-what-happen look

"yeah and can we know what way is the store with great clothes" he said pointing to erza who needs clothes

"gray i have many clothes in my house it's okay"

"no i will buy you one and keep it okay?"

"geez alright thanks"

"oh they acting lovey dovey now" the duo said pointing gray and erza "they sure look a cute couple"

"i bet you did"

"gray we will head you to the great clothes this way please" says cana being in the lead

as they arrive they saw lots of great clothes erza's eyes sparks from delight

"heheh dont over done it i will pay for it" he said winking her and smiled at her at that she blushed 50 shades of red (A/N: hahaha 50 shades of grey)

"gahh thanks again"

"erza look at this its perfect on you try it" he said holding a red mini skirt

"wow it look great sure i will try wait for me"

"kay"

as she finished changing she walks outside and saw a jaw-dropped gray drooling over her _'he sure likes it a lot'_

"um gray you alright?"

"yo! earth to gray you there?"

"wha what?"

"you okay?"

"yeah and the skirt's perfect for you you like it?"

"yeah"

"so i pay for it"

"thanks again"

"nahhh"

as they heading to the exit gray saw a precious item over the self he quickly get in there

"hello sir i see that you have other pair and is that your girlfriend?" says the sales lady

"huh? no its not my girlfriends she's my friend" he said but dont deny that he's blushing

"oh never mind but sir get this to your special one"

"okay i'll take that"

"thanks"

.

.

.

.

"gray were are you?" say erza "i look all around the mall to find you"

"i'm just buying something and its for you" handing the other pair to erza ( you now what i mean)

"oh its pretty gray i love it thanks"

"it nothing"

"so wecan go now?"

"yeah shall we?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"so you see that he pay for the expenses for erza and he handed her something and she love it" lucy said to daimon who is currently pissed off

"i'm not giving up they dont even hold their hands yet!" he said

"the hell's wrong with this guy he's like juvia to gray"

"mira" she said " its the last blow"

"oh right i'm tired now~~~" says mira getting her phone lazily typing

"erza~"

"yes~'

"you should hold your hands"

"nani!"

"you should now"

"okay"

erza surely gonna hold his hand before he put it on his pocket but she cant caught it but one time she caught it and gray noticed it he's thinking if she wants to shake hands so he shake his other hand to her (poor erza)

"no, the other" muttered to herself but gray heard it

"oh the other?" he switch he's other hand and when they hold hands they saw magical things and they both blushed

.

.

.

.

.

"urrgghhhh i cant take it anymore!" said daimon revealing himself to the scene

"oh daimon why are you here?"

with that they all say the story to gray and he understand

"huh, i understand so i'm off now and erza be a nice girl" he said holding erza's face near his and kinda mess her hair

"dont do that gray!"

"bye erza"

"bye gray" she said with a tint of pink on her cheeks

.

.

.

.

"so you okay now?" lucy said to daimon

"they fake it but i saw in their eyes that they have this spark they called love...


End file.
